


The Philadelphia Mission

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Food, Gun Violence, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Birthday Bang 2017, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve sends Sam and Bucky on a mission together where they have to pretend to be a couple. The only problem is, they don't really like each other. Little does Sam know, this isn't entirely accurate, and everything is about to change.





	The Philadelphia Mission

**Author's Note:**

> velvetjinx: phew! It's finally here and I am so excited! Thanks be to the CapRBB slack and ediblecrayon for the cheerleading, to the amazing albymangroves for the beta, and to the ridiculously talented ftmsteverogers for the beautiful, stunning artwork. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

It’s Monday, which means that the team are getting their assignments for the week. Sam cracks a yawn and grins when Barnes glares at him. They have an uneasy truce--Sam trusts Barnes a whole lot more now he’s had all the programming removed from his head by the Wakandan scientists--but they're still not exactly friends. They still insult each other at every given moment, and Sam knows it drives Steve nuts that his two best friends don't mesh as well as he'd like.

Sam figures that Barnes’s main problem is jealousy. He's used to having Steve all to himself, and now Steve has a whole crowd of friends around him, with Sam right at the top of the new friends list. But all that means is that Barnes has to get over himself.

Sam focuses on what Steve is saying, as he dishes out the various missions.

“I'll be going with Natasha, Rhodey and Tony,” Steve says. “Clint, Wanda and Vision, you three will be heading to South America--we hear there's a small HYDRA base down there, but you are not to engage. Recon only.”

Sam looks around at who is left, and suddenly thinks, _Shit_ , guessing what's gonna come out of Steve's mouth next.

“Sam and Bucky, you two will be working an undercover mission.” And yeah, there it is.

“Okay, I don't get why I'm teamed up with Wilson and not you,” Barnes whines. “Can't Natasha go undercover with Sam?”

Steve shakes his head. “Not this time, and I know you're not gonna like the mission, but tough. We have intel that some members of HYDRA will be infiltrating a local Pride event in Philadelphia, with the intent to blow things up. You two need to go undercover as a couple and find them before they do any damage.”

Sam has a lot to say to that, but Barnes gets in there first.

“Pretend to be a couple? Steve, are you out of your mind?” Barnes is practically shrieking, and Sam hides a smirk. “I barely tolerate him! How am I supposed to pretend to be all coupley with him?”

“I'm sure you'll manage,” Steve says dryly. “I remember you used to love acting in the Brooklyn College Dramatic Society before the war, and this won't be any different.”

Barnes splutters, but subsides, and Sam goes up to get the mission brief. It's pretty standard stuff: keep your eyes open, neutralize the enemy before they get a chance to cause mayhem.

Something catches Sam's eye, and he stares in horror at the page.

“ _One double room has been booked in the Westin Philadelphia Hotel_ ,” it reads, and Sam closes his eyes.

Shit.

***

It's two hours later, and Sam is in the middle of packing his suitcase when there's a sharp rap on the door.

“Come in!” he shouts, and Barnes sidles into the room.

“I'm not the only one who thinks this is bullshit, right?” Barnes says without preamble.

Sam sighs, refusing to dignify this hissy fit with a response. “What do you want, Barnes?”

“So, uh. I've been thinking about the mission.” Barnes is looking at his shoes, and Sam gets a sinking feeling.

“Uh huh?”

“Yeah, and obviously we're not exactly best buddies but we're gonna have to make this thing convincing, right?”

“Ideally, yeah.” Sam’s brows draw together in confusion.

“So.” Barnes finally looks up at him, before crowding into his space, and Sam takes a step back. “You see that? You've got to not do that. If we're supposed to be a couple you'd be comfortable with me in your space.”

Sam curses under his breath, and moves back in, closer to Barnes. He's warm, like a super soldier shaped radiator, and he smells nice, like pine woods with something earthy underneath.

“That's better,” Barnes murmurs, and wraps his arms around Sam, who swallows. “We're gonna have to be pretty touchy-feely if we're gonna pull this off.”

“Okay,” Sam replies hoarsely, his voice less strong than it usually is. What's wrong with him?

“And you can't freak out if I do this,” Barnes says, before leaning in and kissing him. Sam pulls back in surprise, eyes wide.

“Jesus, Barnes, warn a guy!”

Barnes rolls his eyes. “I can't always. It's supposed to look spontaneous. But just this once. I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?”

Sam nods helplessly, and Barnes leans in again, pressing soft lips against his. Then Barnes begins to move and they're kissing properly, as Barnes cups his cheek with his left hand, metal cool against his skin. Sam can't help but lean into the touch and moan slightly, and Barnes takes advantage of this, stroking his tongue inside Sam's mouth. Sam responds eagerly, caught up in the moment, but then Barnes is pulling back and clearing his throat.

“So, uh. You gonna be okay with that?” he asks through kiss-swollen lips, and Sam nods, even though the answer is no, he's not okay. But he doesn't quite know what he is, so he just stands there as Barnes nods and leaves the room.

Sam sits on his bed and buries his head in his hands. This just got a fuckload more complicated.

***

Sam and Barnes take the train to Philadelphia the following morning, sitting together and trying to not keep too much distance between them in case any of their fellow event goers are on the same train. The result is that Barnes falls asleep on Sam's shoulder about fifteen minutes in, and Sam sits stock still for the entire journey so as not to wake him. The people sitting across from them give them indulgent looks and Sam gives them a weak smile back.

This is definitely not his idea of fun.

A few minutes before they're due to arrive, Barnes’s eyes blink open and he yawns, before looking up at Sam.

“Uh, hey,” Barnes says, his voice sleep-rough, and Sam isn't sure whether he wants to snark at him or kiss the sleep-dazed look off his face. In the end, he does neither--just smiles tightly.

“We're almost there,” he tells Barnes, who nods and stretches, mouth opening wide on another yawn.

“Okay.”

It's only a few moments later that the driver announces that they'll be pulling into the station any moment, and then it's a chaotic few minutes as everyone stands, trying to collect all their luggage from the overhead racks.

The Westin Philadelphia Hotel and conference center is downtown, so they get a taxi there. They check in without any problems, although Barnes decides to hang off him as he's talking to the concierge, close enough that Sam can smell him, and it's driving him crazy if he's honest.

They're checked in under the names David Ashwell (Barnes) and Richard Morgan (Sam), and Barnes had nearly laughed himself silly when he'd seen the names.

“Does that mean I get to call you ‘Dick’?” he'd asked, through fits of giggles, and Sam had punched him in the arm--the right arm--hard enough to make Barnes scowl and rub at the spot.

They get up to their room and pause once inside, avoiding looking at each other. Eventually, it's Barnes who breaks the silence.

“So, uh. Is it okay if I take the side of the bed nearest the door?”

“That's fine,” Sam replies wearily. He doesn't give a good goddamn what side of the bed he's on, because frankly it still means he's going to be _sharing a bed with Barnes_ which gives him feelings he's really not ready to examine yet.

Or, y’know. Ever.

Sam takes the itinerary out of his backpack and scans it. “So the meet and greet isn't until three p.m., which gives us plenty of time to scope out the surrounding area.”

Barnes nods, looking thoughtful, then strides up to Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and resting his chin on Sam's shoulder. Sam tenses, and Barnes sighs.

“You're still too tense when I touch you. You need to relax into it, and for fuck’s sake reciprocate and don't just stand there.”

Sam nods, wrapping his arms around Barnes's shoulders, dropping his forehead to rest against Barnes's neck. He breathes in, and the now-familiar scent of him sets Sam's nerves alight. He feels jittery, and uncomfortable in his own skin as they stand there, just hugging.

“You good?” Barnes asks softly.

“Yeah,” Sam lies, but Barnes just nods before pulling back. Sam doesn't want to examine why he feels so disappointed.

“Okay. Time to check this place out.” Barnes grabs the room key before straightening his gloves, and Sam feels a pang of _something_ in his chest. He knows Barnes chose to have another metal arm because he felt he could fight better with it, and something about the self sacrifice involved in that gesture makes his heart clench.

As soon as they're out of the hotel room, Barnes takes his hand, threading their fingers together, and Sam barely flinches as the fabric from the glove rubs against his skin. He's definitely getting better at this.

They do a sweep of the conference center downstairs but see nothing out of the ordinary, so they head out to find somewhere to have lunch. As they sit there in silence, Barnes sighs.

“This is stupid. We can't just not talk to each other the whole time we're here.”

“I guess.” Sam shrugs. “What do you want to talk about?”

“How did you meet Steve? I don't think either of you have ever told me.”

Sam grins. “We met because he is actually not a wholesome, sweet guy, but actually is a little shit.”

Barnes laughs. “Tell me something I don't know. It makes me laugh so much that even the team think he's this goody-two-shoes, when he's actually such a shit.”

“Right? So I'm pretty fit, for someone who isn't a genetically enhanced super soldier…”

As Sam tells the story, making Barnes laugh, Sam can't help but think how much younger Barnes looks when he smiles, the expression lighting up his whole face. In return, Barnes tells him how he met Steve, a scrappy small kid on the playground, fending off bullies.

“You've always had each other's backs,” Sam says slowly, in sudden understanding.

“Yeah. But I guess it's not a bad thing I'm not the only one watching his back any more, you know? Just takes a lot of getting used to. And then…” Barnes frowns, looking down at his coffee cup. “And then there's the fact that when Steve was small, no one would give him the time of day. Now he's big, he's got all these friends. And it makes me wonder, y’know, whether all these people would have been friends with the little guy from Brooklyn.”

Sam thinks for a moment. “I think I would have been.”

Barnes smiles at him, wide and genuine, and Sam's breath catches in his throat. “Yeah. I think you would have.”

By the time they return to the hotel, people are already gathering in the main room of the conference center. Sam grabs Barnes's hand, making him look up in surprise, and pulls him through the crowd.

There's coffee and pastries on a table at the far end, and they make their way towards it. There's a couple in front of them, who turn and smile at them as they approach.

“Looks like it's gonna be a good turnout this year,” the taller, blond guy says, and Sam smiles at him.

“Yeah--you been to this before?”

“Every year,” the guy replies, before sticking out his hand. “I'm Roger, and this is my boyfriend, Carl.”

Sam takes it and shakes it with a grin.

Carl shakes Sam's hand too, sweeping his dark hair out of his eyes.

“I'm Richard,” Sam says, trying not to trip over the unfamiliar name, “and this is my partner, David.”

Barnes turns around, mouth half full of pastry, and waves, before swallowing. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Carl replies. “I take it you two haven't been to this event before?”

Sam shakes his head. “Nah. We actually live in New York City, but we decided to take a long weekend away and thought this sounded fun.”

Roger nods. “It usually is pretty good. There are some excellent panels, and they always supply a lot of coffee in between.”

“David will be pleased to hear that,” Sam says dryly. Barnes generally seems to exist mostly on caffeine, although he does eat a hell of a lot too. He claims it’s increased super soldier metabolism, which Sam would call bullshit on except Steve is generally the same.

Barnes holds up his coffee cup with a grin, wrapping his other arm casually around Sam's waist. Sam, to his credit, manages not to shy away, instead leaning into Barnes's body, trying to make himself relax.

Carl smiles at them. “You two really are cute together. How long have you been an item?”

Sam opens his mouth to make something up, but Barnes gets there before him.

“Three years,” he says easily. “We met at work--we're both department managers at Bed, Bath, and Beyond.”

“He's bed, I'm bath,” Sam adds, and the arm around his waist tightens slightly.

Carl and Roger both laugh at that. “Must be useful working there when you have to kit out an apartment,” Carl says with a smile.

“Yeah,” Barnes replies. “I mean, we both had a ton of stuff when we moved in together, but a few extra bits and pieces never hurt.”

“Where in New York do you live?”

“Brooklyn,” Barnes says with a wry look at Sam.

“You guys local?” Sam asks, and Roger and Carl both nod.

“West Philadelphia born and raised,” Roger says, grinning, and Sam laughs, while Barnes looks at him curiously. Roger notices, and looks surprised. “Come on, David--the Fresh Prince of Bel Air? What, did you spend the nineties under a rock?”

Barnes shrugs. “I was out the country most of the nineties. We travelled a lot.”

Roger shakes his head. “It's a classic, man, and it's on Netflix so you've gotta watch it, am I right?”

Sam nods. “We'll watch an episode later,” he tells Barnes, who shoots him a small, grateful smile.

Carl looks up to the front of the room, then turns back to them. “Oh, hey, I think they're about to start! Better get our seats. It was great to meet you both!”

They all shake hands again, and Carl drags Roger off to find a seat. Sam and Barnes exchange a look.

“Friendly guys,” Barnes murmurs.

“Yeah. Come on, bring your coffee and we'll go find a seat.”

***

The rest of the day is packed with various panels, but they finally break for dinner. Carl and Roger find them again, asking if they want to go out, but Sam reluctantly declines. Sam had noticed Barnes becoming increasingly tense, lines tightening around his eyes the more he was around the crowds, so Sam had casually suggested they order room service. Barnes had looked at him, a small smile forming on his lips, and it had set Sam's chest fluttering in a way that wasn't wholly unpleasant. When Carl asks what their plans are for the evening, Sam winks at Carl and Roger and tells them they're going to spend some quality time together.

When they get back to the hotel room, Barnes kicks off his shoes and flops onto the bed.

“Fuck, that was a lot,” he says, exhaling sharply.

Sam sits on the bed and removes his own shoes before swinging his legs around onto the soft mattress. He scoots down the bed so he's lying down and heaves a contented sigh.

“Don't you go to sleep on me, Wilson,” Barnes mutters. “I need to eat.”

“Okay,” Sam says through a yawn, before falling asleep.

***

It's nearly dark outside when he wakes, and he can smell food.

“Oh, hey, you're awake,” Barnes says, and his tone is amused. “I ordered without you. You want to get something?”

Sam realizes that he's woken up starving, so he nods. “They do burgers?”

“They do _gourmet_ burgers with fancy cheese.”

“Nice. Order me one of those with fries and a salad.”

“Why don't you do it?” Barnes asks, but there's no malice in the question.

“Because I have to go piss,” Sam replies easily.

“Thanks for sharing, Wilson,” Barnes says with a laugh as Sam heads through to the bathroom.

Sam takes stock as he empties his bladder. This experience of being undercover with Barnes isn't as unpleasant as he'd thought it would be, which is a concern in and of itself. He and Barnes aren't friends--aren't anything, really, except colleagues--and yet Sam can't deny that being close to Barnes isn't terrible. Except that it is, but not in the way he'd expected. Terrible because he likes it so much, when Barnes obviously doesn't feel the same way.

He remembers what Steve had said about Barnes enjoying acting and sighs. This is just a chance for Barnes to act, nothing more.

“ _I barely tolerate him!_ ” he hears Barnes say in his mind, and zips up his pants before flushing and washing his hands. He throws some water on his face too, as if he can wash away these feelings.

When he finally emerges from the bathroom, Barnes has the TV on, watching the news.

“The world is a fucking mess, Wilson,” Bucky announces from his position on the bed.

“Tell me something I don't know. Did you order my burger?”

“Yeah, and I asked them to send ketchup ‘cause I know you like a lot on your fries.”

Sam looks at Barnes in surprise, but Barnes's eyes are focused firmly on the TV, so Sam just shrugs and sits next to him.

As Sam's food arrives, Barnes's phone rings, and he checks the caller ID.

“Yeah, Steve,” Sam hears him say as he thanks the waiter and tips him generously. The burger looks amazing, and he sniffs it hungrily. “Yeah, thanks. Okay, they're coming through now.”

Sam looks up curiously, as Barnes looks at his phone and gasps. “Shit, Steve, I gotta go. Yeah, it’s fine, I just know who we're looking for. Okay. Thanks, man. Later.”

Barnes motions for Sam to come over, and shows him his phone. “Steve says this is who we're looking for,” he says, and Sam looks at the screen.

It's the main organizer’s assistants.

“Shit,” Sam curses. “How the hell are we supposed to get to them? They'll have access to all areas, places we can't get into without a headache.”

“Relax, Wilson,” Barnes says firmly. “We'll figure it out. Go eat your burger, and then we'll make a plan.”

“I've lost my appetite,” Sam responds with a sigh.

“You're too fucking tense, that's your problem.” Barnes shifts so he's sitting behind Sam, and gently grabs his shoulders. As he starts to dig his fingers in, Sam can feel the tension leave his shoulders; the only trouble is, that tension quickly travels down to his cock. He bites his lip as he feels himself start to harden at the feel of Barnes's hands on him, and lets out a moan as a particularly tight muscle loosens off.

“Good?” Barnes asks breathily, and Sam nods. “Got your appetite back yet?”

“Uh, yeah.” It's a lie; all Sam wants to do is turn around and show Barnes his appreciation in all sorts of filthy ways, but that would never do.

“All right.” Barnes claps him on the shoulder. “Go eat, then we'll figure this thing out.”

The burger is good, and there's plenty of ketchup for his fries; Sam clears his plate and drinks the last of the soda Barnes had also ordered for him.

“Feel better?” Barnes asks, and Sam nods. He does, a little.

They spend the next hour looking at the floor plan of the hotel, discussing their best course of action. When they finally have a solid idea of how they're going to approach the situation, Sam nods.

“I think we've got everything covered,” he says, before yawning.

“I hope so.” There's a moment of awkwardness, then Barnes looks at him questioningly. “You wanna use the bathroom first?”

“Uh, sure.”

Sam gets ready quickly, and heads back into the room. As soon as Barnes is in the bathroom, Sam strips down to his t-shirt and boxers and climbs into his side of the bed, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep. Of course, he's still awake when Barnes comes out the bathroom, and hears him get changed before switching off the light. Then the bed dips as Barnes climbs in, and Sam squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

“Goodnight, Wilson,” Barnes says softly.

“Night, Barnes,” Sam replies, and eventually falls into a fitful sleep.

***

It's still dark when he's awoken by Barnes--a still asleep Barnes, who is moaning and shifting around violently. He's dreaming, and whatever it is seems to be distressing him, so Sam shakes him awake. Barnes gasps as his eyes fly open and he grabs Sam's arm hard, until his eyes focus and his head flops back down on the pillow.

“Shit,” Barnes says, scrubbing at his face.

“You okay?” Sam asks quietly.

“Yeah. Just. You know.”

Sam doesn't ask, but moves closer to Barnes, hesitantly wrapping his arm around Barnes's waist in an effort to provide some comfort. Barnes turns onto his side so he's facing Sam, and traces a line up Sam's arm to cup his face. Sam isn't sure who moves in first, but suddenly they're kissing and Sam never wants to stop.

“God, sorry,” Barnes says, pulling back, but Sam says nothing, instead dragging him back into the kiss. Barnes makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but opens his mouth to Sam's seeking tongue as the kiss deepens.

Sam slides his hand up Barnes’s back, under his t-shirt, caressing the skin there, and Barnes rolls them over so Sam's on his back and Barnes is leaning over him. The kiss becomes more frantic, then, and Sam can feel Barnes's cock, hard and heavy and hot against his hip. Unable to resist, he slides his hand round, pressing against the front of Barnes's boxers, and Barnes moans into his mouth.

“Shit, Sam, god, touch me,” and Sam does, pushing Bucky's boxers down enough that he can get a hand on his cock. Bucky returns the favor, his hand cool against Sam’s blood-hot skin, stroking him firmly enough to make him groan.

He knows he's not going to last, and he works Bucky's cock with more intent, twisting his stroke under the head and swiping his thumb through the fluid at the slit.

“Fuck, Sam, you're so good, you're gonna make me come,” Bucky moans, and Sam nods.

“Yeah, Bucky, do it, wanna see you, wanna make you come all over me.”

Bucky's hips stutter as he comes with a cry, and Sam feels hot come splashing on his skin. It's enough to tip him over the edge and he groans out Bucky's name as he comes hard.

Bucky leans down to kiss him, and Sam feels him smile against his mouth.

“That was unexpected,” Bucky says at length, his tone teasing. “I didn't think you liked me.”

Sam pulls him in for another kiss. “Neither did I until you kissed me that first time at the compound. After that… I couldn't stop thinking about it. But what about you? I thought you ‘barely tolerated’ me.”

“Yeah, well, if Steve had known about my unrequited crush on you he'd either have teased me forever or tried in his hamfisted way to play matchmaker, and to be honest neither one of those options was appealing.”

“Unrequited crush?” Sam murmurs against Bucky's lips. “How long?”

“A while, I guess. You're so fucking gorgeous, you know? And here I am, a freak with a metal arm and a fuckton of psychological trauma. I never thought you'd want me and, I don't know, I guess I saw this as a chance to get it out of my system.”

“Did it work?”

“What do you think?” Bucky asks, leaning in to kiss him again. “Fuck, there's so much I wanna do with you, but it's gonna have to wait until we're back at the compound because it never even occurred to me to bring stuff with me.”

“Well we'll just have to wrap this mission up quickly, won't we?” Sam kisses him again, unable to get enough, then sighs. “We'd better go back to sleep or we're gonna be exhausted tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Sam lies back and Bucky snuggles into his side, head on Sam's chest. Sam wraps his arms around Bucky, caressing the cool metal of his arm.

“It doesn't bother you?” Bucky asks quietly.

“Not in the slightest.”

Bucky drops a kiss onto his chest, then yawns, and they fall asleep together.

***

The following morning, Sam wakes up, Bucky a welcome weight on his chest. Sam smiles, kissing the top of Bucky's messy head, as Bucky stirs, yawning.

“Wha’ time izzit?” Bucky asks muggily, and Sam grabs his phone to check.

“Seven a.m. We should probably get up soon and get ready so we can get breakfast.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hums, leaning up to kiss him. “Soon but not now, right?”

“You got some ideas to kill the time?” Sam asks with a smirk, and Bucky grins, grabbing hold of the hem of Sam's t-shirt and stripping it off him.

They get out of their clothes quickly, and Sam's mouth starts to damn near water when he gets a look at Bucky's cock in daylight. It had felt big in his hand the night before, but now he's seeing it… Bucky's _huge_ , and Sam just wants to taste him. He pushes Bucky onto his back and slides down the bed, grasping Bucky's cock in hand before licking a stripe from his balls to the head.

Bucky moans as Sam sucks the head into his mouth, then eases his way down as far as he can, lips stretched wide around the girth. His mouth is watering, saliva running down to his hand, easing the way as he strokes.

He feels a hand on the back of his head and looks up through his eyelashes. Bucky's face is flushed and he's biting his lip, his expression hungry. Sam smirks as much as he can around his mouthful and begins to bob his head, digging his tongue into the slit to catch the precome leaking there.

“Fuck, Sam, baby, you look so good with your mouth stretched around my cock,” Bucky moans, swiping his thumb across Sam's top lip as he sucks. Sam uses his free hand to play with Bucky's balls, and Bucky gasps as more precome spurts across Sam's tongue. “Oh god, oh Sam, I'm not gonna last much longer, fuck, I'm gonna come, fuck, _Sam_ ,” and Bucky's head tosses on the pillow as Sam tastes bitter liquid filling his mouth.

He swallows around Bucky's cock until he pulls away, sensitive, then kisses his way up Bucky's body to his lips, and Bucky licks the taste of himself from Sam's mouth.

“Mmm, fuck, c’mere,” Bucky murmurs, pulling Sam close and taking hold of his cock, stroking him with a sure, steady rhythm that makes Sam's eyes want to roll into the back of his head. “Fuck, Sam, you're so fucking hot. Fucking love stroking you, wanna suck your cock some time, want you in my mouth then I wanna ride you until I come all over you with your gorgeous cock inside me.”

Sam whimpers--he's getting close, and having Bucky murmur filthy things in his ear is just making it go that much faster.

“You like that idea, baby? You want to fuck my tight ass, make me come all over you? I've not been fucked in so long, but god, Sam, you make me want it so bad, make me want your cock deep inside me, filling me up…”

“Oh god, Bucky, fuck, I'm gonna come, gonna come now, _fuck_ ,” and Sam comes with a cry. Bucky brings his hand up to his lips and starts to lick off Sam's come, and Sam moans before crushing their lips together. He can taste himself on Bucky's tongue and it's hot enough that his spent cock twitches slightly.

“You are so fucking hot,” Bucky murmurs against his mouth, and Sam shuts him up with another kiss.

They eventually make it out of bed, showering separately because Sam knows that if he gets his hands on a wet, naked Bucky they'll never leave the damn hotel room, and last he checked they were on a mission. They can barely keep their hands off each other, though, on the way down to the conference rooms: necking in the elevator, and pulling each other into secluded corners for endless kisses.

Before they go through the doors into the main conference room, Bucky hands Sam an earpiece, putting his own in his ear. Sam follows suit, and nods at Bucky before pushing the door open.

They grab a coffee and sit together right at the front, and Bucky lays his head on Sam's shoulder as the panelists arrive at the front. The organizer is there with both his assistants, who sit behind the panelists. Sam watches them covertly, before turning and kissing the top of Bucky's head.

When they break for coffee, the organizer’s assistants disappear into a room at the back, and Sam and Bucky look at each other before following. They manage to sneak through the door as everyone is focused on chatting, or getting coffee, and follow the corridor down to the room at the end. Bucky slowly pushes the door open, and the two men look up from a device on the floor.

Before Sam can react they whip out their guns and start shooting. Bucky stands in front of him, blocking the shots with his left arm as he runs towards them. He grabs the first terrorist and throws him into the other, and Sam dashes over, stamping on the second terrorist’s hand and making him drop the gun while Bucky disarms the first.

Sam and Bucky point the guns at them, and they glare angrily at the two Avengers.

“Who the fuck are you?” the first guy spits. “Do you even know who you're dealing with?”

“We're Avengers,” Bucky tells him, “and we know exactly who you are.” He turns his head to Sam. “Better call in law enforcement, let them take this from here.”

Sam nods and takes out his cellphone, calling it in while Bucky keeps his gun trained on the two terrorists.

The authorities are there within minutes, and they take the two would-be bombers away, along with the device. Turns out it’s an explosive device that also sends out an EMP first, so even if people got out they wouldn't be able to use their cellphones to call for help.

Sam and Bucky go with the authorities to give them a report, then finally head back to the hotel. The conference is still going on, though many people were shaken up by seeing the police arrive and then leave with the large device, but Sam and Bucky bypass the conference center and head straight upstairs to their room to pack and get ready to leave.

As they check out, they see Roger and Carl, who beckon them over.

“We saw you come out that door with the cops,” Roger says quietly. “Who are you, really?”

Sam sighs. “I'm Sam, and this is Bucky. We're Avengers, sent here to stop some bad guys.”

Roger and Carl look at each other in shock, then wrap both Sam and Bucky up in hugs.

“Thank you so much,” Roger says to them, and Bucky shrugs, smiling.

“All in a day’s work, man.”

“Regardless, you probably saved a lot of people today,” Carl says. “I'm glad you guys were here.”

“So, wait,” Roger says with a laugh. “Does that mean you two _aren't_ together?”

Bucky and Sam look at each other, and Bucky grabs Sam's hand. “Nah,” Bucky replies. “We really are.”

Sam's heart swoops in his chest and he knows he's probably wearing a goofy grin, but he can't help it.

“So you're leaving now?” Carl asks, and they both nod.

“The job is done, so we have to go back and report,” Sam explains.

“Well, thank you both again. Seriously. And I hope you can make it next year in a more relaxed capacity.”

Sam grins at them. “I hope so too.”

They say their goodbyes, and head out to get their cab to the train station. They manage to mostly keep themselves from major public displays of affection, just holding hands in the cab, then sitting with Bucky's head on Sam's shoulder on the train.

When they finally get back to the compound, it's pretty empty; everyone else is still on assignment. Sam and Bucky drag their suitcases to their rooms, and Sam hasn't even put his case on the bed to open it when there's a knock on the door. When he opens it, Bucky drags him into a deep kiss and they tumble into the room, Bucky kicking the door closed behind him.

They strip quickly, then Sam wraps his hand around Bucky's huge, hardening cock, stroking him lightly and making Bucky huff against his neck.

“What do you want, Sam?”

Sam doesn't even have to think about it. “Want you to fuck me, Bucky, god, want your huge cock inside me, stretching me open.”

Bucky moans against Sam's skin before kissing up his neck, along his jaw to his mouth. He gets a hand on Sam's cock, then grins wickedly at him before pushing Sam back onto the bed where he lands with a bounce. Sam shifts and gets lube and a condom from his bedside cabinet, then Bucky is on him, taking the lube and kissing every inch of skin he can reach.

Sam watches as Bucky slicks up his fingers, and he spreads his legs wide, feet planted on the bed, to give Bucky access. Bucky grins down at him, stroking across his asshole, then pushes the first finger in as he leans down and takes Sam's cock into his mouth.

Sam moans at the dual sensations, hand coming down to pet Bucky's hair as he sucks and works Sam open. Bucky holds Sam's hips down gently then adds a second finger, crooking them up and making Sam's hips try to buck up as he lets out a loud moan.

Bucky pulls off for long enough to say, “Fuck, Sam, you taste so good,” before sucking him again, working magic with his tongue.

It's not long before the stimulation becomes too good, and Sam gasps out, “Bucky, oh god, you've gotta stop or I'm gonna come,” and Bucky lets Sam's cock fall from his mouth with a wet pop.

He moves up the bed and kisses Sam deeply as he adds a third finger, carefully working him open and occasionally rubbing at his prostate. At length, Sam tears his mouth away from Bucky's to tell him, “God, Bucky, I'm ready, please fuck me now, fuck.”

Bucky gently pulls his fingers out, kissing Sam again before kneeling between his spread legs while Sam shoves a pillow under his hips. Bucky rolls on the condom and covers his cock in the lube, then positions himself.

“You ready?” he asks, and Sam nods, then Bucky starts pushing inside and Sam claws at Bucky's back as that gorgeous big cock fills him up. The burn and stretch hurt a little--Bucky really is huge--but Sam breathes through it and soon Bucky is inside him, hips pressed against his ass.

He pauses, and Sam wills his body to adjust. When he feels his muscles start to relax, he nods.

“Mmm, fuck, you can move, please move,” and Bucky does as he's told, fucking Sam slowly. Sam digs his nails into Bucky's back and damn near howls when Bucky shifts slightly so his cock is rubbing against Sam's prostate.

It's good, but it's not enough, and Sam pulls Bucky down for a kiss before murmuring against his lips, “Fuck, Bucky, fuck me harder, c’mon, fuck me and make me come.”

Bucky smiles down at him, then starts to fuck him harder, faster, deeper. Sam brings a hand down to his own cock and starts to stroke in time with Bucky's thrusts.

Sam can feel his orgasm building, and babbles, “Oh god, fuck, Bucky, I'm gonna come, you're gonna make me come so hard, fuck yes, oh fuck, yes, fuck, _Bucky_ ,” and his orgasm overtakes him as he comes hard, all over his stomach and chest.

As he lies there, catching his breath, Bucky keeps fucking him before his hips still and he comes with a cry, pushing deep inside Sam. He leans down and kisses Sam, and Sam responds hungrily. Then Bucky pulls out carefully, getting up to dispose of the condom before flopping down beside Sam and pulling him in to lie on Bucky's chest. The breeze through the window cools the sweat on their heated skin, and Sam still has come all over him, and it's perfect.

“In case you hadn't guessed yet,” Bucky murmurs, “I really, really like you.”

Sam responds with a kiss.

***

They're lying on the sofa together in the common area when everyone gets back, Bucky's head on Sam's lap as they watch TV. Sam is playing with Bucky's hair, and Bucky is basically purring as everyone piles into the room, stopping short when they see the two of them.

“Uh…” is Clint’s response to the sight of them, and Sam raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

Clint looks between them and must see something there because he smiles and shakes his head. “Nothing.”

Steve, the little shit, strides over to them and sits beside Sam on his other side, grinning.

“Enjoy your mission?” he asks brightly, and Bucky sits up, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“Did you do that deliberately?” he asks, his tone slightly annoyed.

“The world may never know,” is Steve's response, and he claps Sam on the shoulder before getting up again and heading to his room. The others follow suit, and Bucky looks at Sam, shrugs, and lies back down again so Sam can resume his petting.

“Looks like you weren't so subtle about your massive gay crush on me after all,” Sam says quietly, and Bucky smacks him on the leg.

“Yeah, well, I'm not sorry.” Bucky shifts up again and pulls Sam in for a kiss. “It got us here, didn't it?”

Sam has to give him that one. If it brought them to that point, he certainly isn't going to complain.

Steve is still a little shit, though.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bed, Bath, and Beyond A Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227127) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx)




End file.
